Después de una fantasía
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Abrumado por sus deseos, se dedicó únicamente a dejarse llevar por sus instintos y perderse en el aroma de la morena. Fuera realidad o fantasía, él sólo se dejó guiar por los suspiros femeninos y olvidó su raciocinio.


Bien, bien. Decidí preguntarle a mi querida Alice (Aquí registrada como **DiLaurentis**) si me dejaba subir este one-shot que le regalé por la actividad del "Amigo secreto" en el foro. Y ella, adorablemente me dejó publicarlo aquí antes de que me llegaran amenazas de muerte por no publicar lemmon en el fic "Liquidando pretendientes" (?) XDDDDDDD

Es mejor prevenir que lamentar (?) Y yo aprecio mi vida...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Se me agotó la paciencia y estoy juntando para el pasaje rumbo Japón y extorsionar a Tite para que me de los derechos de Renji, y por supuesto, la parejita aquí descrita.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de una fantasía<strong>

Tenía acorralado el menudo cuerpo contra la puerta del armario de su habitación, aquél que anteriormente ella usaba de dormitorio. Las piernas femeninas rodeaban su cadera, provocando que la falda que traía puesta se recogiera a la altura de su estrecha cintura. El cuello de la morena era atacado por la boca masculina y sólo se podía vislumbrar la mata de cabellera anaranjada que se abría paso por su desabrochada blusa.

—Ichigo… —suspiró con dificultad. Apoyándose de los macizos hombros para no resbalarse por la madera de la puerta corrediza.

Presionó más su cuerpo contra el de la morena muchacha al tiempo que ella se abrazaba a su cuello. Con apremio, descolocó el sostén de su sitio y logró subirlo para acariciar con mayor libertad los blanquecinos senos. Los estrujó, provocando lloriqueos de la fémina. Posteriormente la tomó de los muslos y la alzó hasta que ambos montículos quedaron a la altura de su rostro. Los torturó a su antojo; los besó, lamió y jugó con los botones que adornaban la cima de sus pechos provocando gemidos incontenibles de la boca femenina mientras arqueaba su espalda, entregándose por completo a sus caricias.

Quería oírla clamar su nombre. Ansiaba escuchar sus gritos de placer.

Impulsado por ese pensamiento y con la respiración entrecortada, la aferró a su cuerpo con un sólo brazo mientras que con su otra mano deslizaba la puerta del armario. Seguidamente, posicionó a la muchacha sobre el colchón que había allí dentro, sentada.

—¿Ichigo? —articuló ella, con la confusión gobernando su tono de voz y su visión nublada por el éxtasis.

En respuesta, tomó a la chica de las caderas y la despojó de su prenda interior. Para luego esconder su cabeza entre las piernas femeninas mientras ésta cogía fuertemente las hebras anaranjadas y gritaba su nombre.

Se incorporó súbitamente con el sudor bañando su rostro, y el resto de su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro intentando normalizar su respiración. Sentado sobre su cama, y excitado, se había despertado el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

—Un… sueño… —musitó, absorto. Intentando convencerse que sólo de esa forma él podía hallarse en esa situación con su compañera shinigami.

Un quejido le hizo recobrar el sentido. Observando con cautela su habitación, en medio de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que sintió las sábanas de su cama revolverse que fijó su atención a su lecho, encontrándose con una mata de cabellera oscura.

Inmediatamente se pegó contra la pared que estaba junto a su cama, alejándose del cuerpo intruso a su lado. Éste, sin embargo, se estiró al percatarse que tenía más espacio. Abarcando así el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba el joven.

El muchacho, paralizado, cerró los ojos fuertemente cerciorándose de que estaba despierto y no sumergido en otro sueño. Cuando tuvo el valor de abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

Frente a él, su morena compañera se hallaba sentada, apoyada suavemente con su mano sobre el edredón y con los ojos entrecerrados. Su posición había permitido que la holgada camiseta que usaba de pijama se deslizara por su hombro y permitiera que se apreciara parte de su nívea piel.

—R-Rukia… —balbuceó, con los nervios apoderándose de sus sentidos—Yo… no sé… —intentó justificar el hecho de que ella estuviera en su cama, a pesar de no tener idea del porqué. Mas, toda respuesta de la muchacha fue parpadear con pereza y volver a hundir su cuerpo sobre el colchón, dejando al joven absorto.

La incómoda situación no le permitía a Ichigo mover un solo músculo, al menos que fuera para tartamudear unas palabras.

—¿Ru-Rukia? —trastabilló nuevamente, relajando momentáneamente su tenso cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —respondió la susodicha en un susurro contra la almohada, para sorpresa del chico.

Un inminente silencio se hizo presente. Ninguno con la disposición de romperlo. El muchacho debatiéndose entre sus pensamientos; reproches por tener esa clase de sueños con su amiga y por otro lado inmensas dudas de la razón detrás del hecho de la morena en su cama. Rukia, ausente ante la lucha de su camarada, seguía con el rostro enterrado en la cabecera.

—¿Vas a quedarte así toda la noche o me dejarás dormir? —reprendió la fémina, volteando su cabeza para quedar de costado sobre la almohada y permitir que sus palabras fueran escuchadas claramente.

Tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de la muchacha sobre él. A pesar de la oscuridad en la habitación, la luz de la luna se filtraba sutilmente por las cortinas, permitiendo ver el rostro de la morena iluminado tenuemente. Una visión provocativa ante sus castaños ojos, teniendo en cuenta que el breve sueño del que había sido presa anteriormente aún rondaba por su mente.

La Kuchiki lanzó un suspiro y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada frente a él.

—¿Por qué tu cara de idiota? —exigió saber, acercando su rostro al joven.

—Tú… —articuló con esfuerzo— Estás en mi cama…

Por toda respuesta, la mujer alzó una ceja.

—Sí —corroboró—. ¿Lo olvidaste?

Por un momento, la incomodidad en el chico de anaranjada cabellera fue reemplazada por curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿Qué…? —vaciló, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Peleamos con un Hollow —resopló la morena, comenzando su explicación—, cuando volvimos a tu habitación y quise salir para ir a la de tus hermanas, notamos que la puerta estaba cerrada. Dijiste que lo más probable es que haya sido tu padre… —reprimió un bostezo— En fin, estábamos tan agotados que me pasaste una camiseta tuya y me dejaste dormir contigo…

—P-pero… —interrumpió Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Y el armario?

—La puerta está trabada —declaró, abrazando nuevamente la almohada, dispuesta a dormirse.

Ichigo la observó por un buen rato hasta que sintió que tenía la valentía de volver a hablar.

—Rukia —llamó, obteniendo un quejido en respuesta—, sal de mi cama.

El muchacho escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo mientras la fémina lo observaba con el enfado surcando sus facciones.

—Insolente —masculló—, actúa como caballero de vez en cuando y sólo duérmete.

—Sal de mi cama si quieres que siga siendo un caballero —objetó, empuñando fuertemente sus manos.

La sorpresa surcó el rostro de la shinigami mientras analizaba las acciones del muchacho. Su cabellera escondía su mirada y además la oscuridad de la que eran presos lo refugiaba. Por lo tanto, Rukia sólo podía valerse del tono de su voz para advertir las emociones del chico.

Su autocontrol había comenzado a tambalear cuando oyó que ella traía puesta una camiseta suya. Además, aquél sueño seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza como si de secuencias se trataran. De a una, lentamente. Enfatizando cada caricia que le había propinado a la fémina y podía jurar que escuchaba los gemidos provenientes de su boca.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Ichigo? —altiva como era conocida, se enfrentó a sus palabras.

—Rukia… —susurró— Por favor.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba anonada. ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de actitud en sus oraciones?

—Ichigo… —se acercó con cautela, ahora con un dejo de preocupación en su tono— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El nombrado se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Inmediatamente maldijo haberlo hecho. Frente a él logró distinguir perfectamente los rasgos en su compañera que denotaban su inquietud. Y posteriormente el desconcierto en su expresión cuando la tomó por los hombros y mandó a volar su cordura lejos de su cuerpo.

Rukia no logró advertir los movimientos de su compañero. Primero sintió las manos masculinas en sus hombros. Luego, sintió que acariciaban su cuello con parsimonia y finalmente una lengua traviesa que comenzó a degustar sus labios lentamente.

Él deseaba saborear cada rincón de ella. No perder detalle alguno. Ningún suspiro, ninguna caricia, nada.

Acarició su estrecha espalda hasta rodearla por completo con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano hasta el blanquecino cuello y ejerció presión para profundizar el beso. Su boca se movía con tanta calma, recorriendo cada rincón con tanta intensidad que logró marear a la morena.

Sin saber cómo responder a semejante pasión, ella sólo se dejó tumbar sobre la cama mientras las manos de Ichigo delineaban su cintura bajo la holgada camiseta, subiéndola en el proceso y revelando su prenda interior. Las manos del muchacho le quemaban, su respiración agitada no parecía que le daba tregua, puesto que el chico seguía devorando su boca.

—Ah… —gimió contra sus labios cuando sintió que las ásperas manos jugaban con su única prenda aparte de la enorme camiseta. Los largos dedos resbalaron sin consideración, adentrándose en los pliegues de la morena— I-Ichigo… —gimoteó.

Lamió su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a su cabello, intentando recobrar la normalidad de su respiración mientras exhalaba continuamente en la oreja del chico cada vez que éste adentraba un dedo en su cavidad femenina.

Con impaciencia, tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba hasta descubrir sus senos desprovistos de sujetador. Y ante un grito de la morena, deslizó una mano bajo su espalda y la hizo arquearse para succionar con libertad uno de sus pechos.

Se removió extasiada al sentir todo su cuerpo convulsionarse. Suspirando pesadamente, sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron con dos de los estilizados dedos aún prisioneros.

Ichigo escondió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha mientras ella se recuperaba de su anterior intrusión. Sacó los dedos de su interior, notándolos completamente humedecidos y su pantalón apretándole dolorosamente en la entrepierna.

Entre su embelesamiento, no se percató de las acciones de la shinigami hasta que sintió cómo se removía y una mano indiscreta se adentraba sin tapujos dentro de su pantalón. Provocando que un gemido gutural saliera de la garganta del chico.

—Rukia… —gruñó, con el ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados fuertemente.

Cuando la morena alzó su pelvis buscando un contacto más directo, el joven Kurosaki la despojó sin delicadeza de la camiseta que la cubría al tiempo que hacía lo propio con su vestimenta.

La muchacha lo invitaba, enrollando sus esbeltas piernas en la cadera masculina, para que se acomodara sobre ella. Él, ya dominado completamente por sus instintos, la penetró brutalmente.

—¡Ichigo! —chilló la fémina, mientras el muchacho ahogaba su grito contra el níveo cuello, escondiendo su expresión deformada en placer.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron al tiempo que las embestidas dadas por el joven aumentaban de velocidad. Abrazada contra su cuello se hallaba la Kuchiki, mientras su compañero la sostenía de la cadera para profundizar las arremetidas. Gemidos salían de su boca cada vez que el chico entraba nuevamente en ella mientras la morena tiraba de sus hebras anaranjadas.

Pronto los suspiros ya no podían acallarse y los espasmos provenientes de ambos cuerpos junto con los gritos ahogados dieron término a la afanosa unión que habían mantenido.

La shinigami recibió al adolescente entre sus brazos cuando éste cayó sin fuerzas encima de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron del cabello anaranjado y rebotaron inmóviles sobre el colchón de la cama, producto del cansancio.

—Es mejor… —murmuró el joven contra el oído de la fémina, con tono exhausto— que en el sueño.

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender el significado de las palabras del chico antes de que una sonrisa irónica adornara su rostro.

—Idiota… —articuló, en el mismo estado que él.

Sin saber que en el estado que se encontraba no podía pensar claramente, se incorporó sólo un poco para poder apoyarse sobre sus codos y besar con calma a la morena. Esta vez, Rukia le siguió el ritmo y movió sus labios contra los de él.

—Cerraré esa puerta más seguido —comentó el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya pudiendo articular frases completas.

Su compañera, y ahora amante, sonrió divertida.

—Sólo buscas una excusa para meterme en tu cama —advirtió la morena, alzando una ceja.

—En realidad ahora buscaba una para no dejarte salir… —soltó al tiempo que comenzaba a besar su cuello.

—Serás… —fue todo lo que logró articular antes de que el chico se encargara de mantener su boca ocupada.

Si así iba a despertarse cada vez que tuviera un sueño como aquél, Ichigo comenzaría a tomar siestas a menudo.

* * *

><p>¡Bendito sueño! (?) Y esto iba a ser un drabble. Pero como yo no sé escribir menos de 1000 palabras... XDDDDDDDDD ¡Alcanzó a ser one-shot!<p>

Con esto, espero tener mi cabeza intacta. Y recibir naranjas C: -aprovecha-


End file.
